Desperation By Candlelight
by Sacharissa Donerail
Summary: A quiet night between two lovers.


Title: Desperation By Candlelight

Author: Sacharissa Donerail

Rating: NC-17/M

Pairing: SS/HP

Content: adult situations, m/m, underage

Notes: Written between 2 and 3 years ago. Does not follow with canon after publication of DH.

NOTE: This story has been edited to more closely fit with the M rating, per the TOS.

The faint orange glow from the candles flickered against the walls, playing shadows along the stones and on the skin of the two lovers on the bed in the center of the room. One had skin of tan, from long hours of Quidditch practice in the sun, and the other, skin of the palest porcelain from long years spent kept hidden, like a horrible secret that time wished to forget. The light from the small flames stole the darkness away, just as the lovers had to steal their precious moments together, meeting when they could to indulge themselves in every pleasure one could give to the other.

Secret pleasure.

Forbidden pleasure.

But the forbidden fruit always did taste the sweetest.

The older man let the sweetness wash over him in slow waves, savoring each taste of his young lover like it would be his last. He knew that it very possibly could be, that their lives together and their lives period could end at any moment, and that heightened the sensation to a degree he could never before have imagined. The boy's taste was just as he looked--he tasted of the sun, salty sweat, and the air that he flew through so effortlessly. His hair smelled the same way, always ruffled by nature but rearranged even more so by the time he spent in the air, soaring with the birds.

The younger man reveled in the sensations his older, more experienced lover could envoke from within him, touching parts of his body and soul that no one else could. He gave all of himself to his lover each moment they were together, pledging himself in a silent vow that could never be broken. Something inside each of them bonded with something inside the other, and it joined them together so tightly that they knew nothing--not even the cold fingers of death--could ever separate them. Their bodies fit together in much the same way, each curve of the boy's youthful form melding perfectly with the slope of the older man's lean physique.

Skin on skin were the times they both liked the best, though just the mere sight of one another was enough to send shivers up the older man's spine and set the yonger's heart beating so rapidly he thought it would burst from his chest. Warm skin against cool skin--a startling contrast that never failed to raise gooseflesh on the boy's body. Golden skin against alabaster skin--making one look more rich and the other more like ivory. Young flesh on old flesh--reminding both that what they had would never be understood by the world.

The last part had never mattered to either of them.

What they had together wasn't for the world. It was for them, the thing that they could keep to themselves and enjoy without fear of prying eyes and judgmental minds. The world could burn for all they cared, crumble to its foundations and take all the people with it, and it wouldn't matter, so long as they were together.

Apart, they were nothing, but together, they were the only thing.

The boy gasped softly, his full lips trembling slightly as his lover pushed inside him, filling him so thoroughy he almost couldn't breathe. What breath he did have was stolen by soft, tender kisses, reassuring him that the pain would pass just as it always did, to be replaced by something so infinitely more incredible that the pain would be forgotten instantly. The youth panted and moaned as his body grew accustomed to the intrusion that it craved, welcoming his lover home with its snug, perfect heat that gripped the older man in an embrace that neither ever wanted to break.

For both felt complete when they were this way, joined in body as they already were in soul.

"Please..."

The boy's pleading whisper danced across the older man's skin like electricity and spurred on the first thrust, pushing him to the limit that his young lover's body could handle. He withdrew slowly and repeated the action, letting out a groan as the boy gasped and shuddered again, silently pleading for more with the shining jade eyes that had always melted the ice walls around his heart. He obliged him, unable to deny such a primal, deep-rooted request. His body screamed with the new pleasure sinking into his bones, demanding more...always more.

His hunger for the boy who had claimed his heart could never ben sufficed. It drove him to the brink of insanity in those moments when it took all the willpower he had acquired over his many years not to take the boy wherever he was, with no care about who saw or what they thought or how it made them feel. He was greedy for his lover's affection to the point of internal torment at the short, innocent times he shared with his friends. The body beneath him belong completely to him, and the thought of ever having to share it was worse than every Unforgiveable Curse that could be thrown at him.

"Mine..."

The declaration escaped his lips of its own accord, breaking the silence with a severity that wouldn't be questioned. The boy only nodded his head in sincere agreement, arching his body into the thrusts his lover was administering to him to eagerly show his compliance. The older man growled from the back of his throat, snapping his hips forward, driving himself into the boy with a force that rocked him to the core. The raven-haired youth mewled his approval, his fingers tightening on his lover's shoulders as his body neared its breaking point.

"Yours..."

The single word sent a shudder through the older man's senses. The boy sobbed, letting out a half-whisper of his lover's name, begging for the sweet torment to end. But his lover would not comply, diving into him harder and faster, his need to watch the boy writhe and moan in agony too powerful to overcome.

"Severus...please..."

Desperate words spoken in a moment of complete bliss, and it was enough to break the trance. He stroked his lover feverishly, almost needing his release as badly as the boy himself did. He watched with rapt attention, his onyx eyes glittering with lust as the boy bowed at the middle, his back arching up off the bed as his body spasmed and jerked.

The man could take only so much.

He pushed deeply inside the boy, as far as his body would allow, and gave a low rumbling moan as his muscles tightened then released, sending him spiraling headfirst into the kind of pleasure that he never thought he'd been allowed to experience. The boy's breath hitched in his throat and he purred, as though that moment was more pleasurable than any before it. The older man panted and groaned, holding his weight up off the boy with all the strength he could muster.

The boy would have none of that. He knocked his lover's hands from beneath him with a weak swipe of his arm and groaned only slightly as the weight tumbled down upon him. He covered the man's face with soft, sweet kisses, paying his tribute to his own personal god.

"I want you...I need you...I love you...forever."

The candles' flames flickered and died, and the two lovers slept, skin on skin and soul against soul.

THE END


End file.
